19970222 InHiding
The Adventurer Formerly Known as Prince Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Daeron 1st Elf Cleric Ray Chiang Grackle 1st/1st Half-Elf Fighter/Thief Mark Whisler Prince Donner 1st Human Fighter John Speck Bayliss 1st Human Ranger Matt Miller Kill'Dar 1st/1st Elf Fighter/Mage Rick DiRicco Session Summary The Naga of the Lake Later that day, the party meets Heshath in the same location. He has brought several of his tribesmen with him to transport the party to an audience with Karolinth. A few of the party members who cannot swim have a few problems with the lizard men dragging them underwater, but eventually the entire party is brought to an underground cavern. Karolinth appears to be a large snake-like being with a human head (i.e. a Naga). Karolinth expresses an interest in "stories about the dryland". The party spends some time telling of current events. During the conversation, the party learns several other things: It keeps the lake peaceful. It remembers Cirrus, appearing on the Westmarch before. All in the lake are its subjects. There is an ancient lake in the city where an artifact may be. Karolinth tells us that the lizard men were chased from their home by dwarves. It asks Donner to mediate between the lizard men and the dwarves. When all is said and done, Donner promises to send bards and other storytellers to keep Karolinth up-to-date. Also, he discusses with her the possibility of allowing ships across the lake. Also, before the party leaves Kill'Dar asks for magical means of moving through the water, due to his inability to swim. It chants for a bit and grants Kill'Dar the ability to breathe water. The party returns to Chill, and in the process, meet the ranger Bayliss--whom Daeron and Kill'Dar know from the orc wars. Later that evening, as the party rests in the hot springs of Chill, Dale, the mayor of Chill, exchanges some pleasantries with Donner. Before the party leaves, Grackle checks with his contacts in the city concerning Dale's antipathy towards Donner. His contact promises to keep him up-to-date on Dale's actions. The party returns to Aquarna and makes their report to Seledan. Donner is lectured a bit more concerning his irresponsible spending and his making promises. Late Night With Assassins Kill'Dar and Daeron decide to rest in the small elven glade nearby Aquarna. The rest of the group rests in the guest quarters in the castle. A pair of assassins goes after Kill'Dar and Daeron, while another assassin team goes after the adventurers in the castle. Kill'Dar is knocked unconscious, but fortunately, Daeron wakes up and manages to chase the assassins off. Daeron revives Kill'Dar and the two run towards the castle--if two assassins were sent after them, there is probably more in the castle. In the castle, the assassins are foiled, but not before Donner and the others are wounded or unconscious. Fortunately, Seledan and others of the castle staff manage to foil the assassination attempt. The next day, the party is healed and recovered. The intelligence staff of Aquarna has interrogated the surviving assassins and discovered that the assassins were hired by the Twisted Eye org clan. Seledan decides that the party should disguise themselves and travel with Moda, Chief of Intelligence (and Mage), and Solomon, head of the Sentinels. That evening, Grackle goes with Daeron and Kill'Dar and talks to the Guildmaster of Kennetar. He assures Grackle that the assassination attempt was unsanctioned and that the bond against assassination by the Kingdom of Aquarna is still intact. Grackle passes along some information and leaves. Footloose and Fancy Free The next day, Donner is dressed in plain armor and chooses to go by the name Roland. The group takes 7000 GP for "expenses" and leaves Aquarna. The decision is to travel the lowlands--first heading to the merchant city of Kendal and then to the dwarven mining encampment. There, Donner wishes to keep his promise to the lizard men and talk to the dwarves. The trip to Kendal is uneventful. The only surprise is the cost of a pass into the kingdom. At the capital, the group buys several items: +1 Longsword Potion of Healing (2) Elixir of Health Potion of Strength Donner also manages to buy a weapon harness and two mithril-edged chakram. The GM promptly labels this as "Donner's Harness". During the shopping spree, the party attempts to intercept his habit of paying without haggling--it is apparent that Donner needs to be educated in the ways of the world. As the group leaves the capital, Moda discovers an invisible, possibly extraplanar, creature following the party. The group decides against attacking the creature immediately. With their uninvited guest following them, the group reaches the border of Faris. Foes Fought Several assassins Base Experience: 1800